Digital cameras equipped with optical image stabilizers are in widespread use today. Optical image stabilization is a technique for correcting an optical axis using a vibration detection element for detecting vibration of a camera and also using a drive element for moving the position of the lens in such a direction as to counteract the displacement due to the vibration. A shift amount by which the lens is to be moved can be computed by integrating an acceleration signal output from a vibration detection element for detecting vibration.    Patent Document 1: JP2007-324929A